


Discowing

by Redzik



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, Prompt Fill, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redzik/pseuds/Redzik
Summary: PROMPT:"Robin!Jason and Discowing never seems to agree on anything, Dick treats Jason like he's dumb and never knows that he's doing, and Jason never obeys Dick and always tries to do things himself. When they go together in a mission that makes them time travel to the future, they come across a guy named Red Hood."





	Discowing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nottak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nottak/gifts).



> Just a short scene inspired by the prompt from JayDick Summer Exchange 2018 :)

Red Hood just decided, that he did a good job so far on his patrol and deserved a short break, when he heard a commotion in the dark alley. He paused in reaching for the grapple gun and instead laid a hand on his gun. He ducked out of the immediate lighting of the streetlamp and carefully crept to the mouth of the alley. Just a few seconds later out of the darkness emerged two figures, stopping Red Hood in his tracks and making him forget about the gun and pretty much anything else, really.

“I told you, I could do this alone!” a teenager shouted at his companion.

“Obviously,” the taller figure scoffed. “You would be dead if I hadn’t been there.”

“I had everything under control until you decided to jump in the middle of things!” the smaller boy accused. He was clad in red and green and yellow. Pixie shoes, panties, cape, black hair.

Red Hood could barely breathe as he stared at a younger version of himself.

“Then I dread what you not having control looks like,” was the comment from the other boy. He was wearing blue and gold and even more blue with high collar.

Red Hood felt like having a heart attack.

“Why you!” Robin glared up at a bored looking Nightwing, fists clenching.

Red Hood cleared his throat pointedly.

The reaction was instantaneous. Nightwing jumped in front of Robin, pushing him back and away from Red Hood, posture aggressively protective.

Red Hood snorted, amused.

“I just told you I can handle myself!” Robing growled, trying to get past Nightwing to face the red helmeted stranger.

“Stay back, Robin!” Nightwing demanded.

“Hey now,” Red Hood started, taking a step closer.

Nightwing attacked fast. He was good, but not as good as Nightwing of Red Hood’s time. In just a few minutes he had the blue hero tied securely to the lamppost and brightly colored boy hanging all trussed up from the same lamp. Both making indignant noises behind their gags.

Red Hood stepped back to admire his handiwork smugly.

“Now, be good and just… hang in there,” he stated and activated his comm. “O, I need back up here.”

“On it,” Oracle replied immediately and then a few seconds later, “On the way. ETA four minutes.”

“Got it,” Red Hood turned the comm off and considered the pros and cons of having a smoke as he waited.

Barely three minutes in a black and blue vigilante dropped down next to him.

“Red?” Dick asked, obviously confused at the lack of danger. “What happ-” he spotted the tied up pair, “-end? Oh my God. Is that-?” He tripped happily to hanging Robin. “Oh my God, Red. He’s so tiny! And cute!” Blue striped arms closed around the struggling figure. “Sooo adorable!” Nightwing exclaimed, nuzzling Robin’s hair despite his and other Nightwing’s muffled protests.

While Red Hood was glad, that Dick had someone else to focus his affections on, the kid started to turn blue and Red Hood himself was getting lightheaded.

“Stop strangling the kid, _Dick_ ,” he commanded.

“But how can you resist him?” Dick squeezed Robin tighter, tucking his head next to the boy’s with a pout in Red Hood’s direction.

“I will fucking shoot you,” Red Hood threatened.

Dick sighed, but loosened his hold. Robin gasped in as much air as he could. Ever the helpful big brother, Dick removed his gag.

“What the fuck?!” Robin screamed instantly. “Who are you?! Let me go, you freaks!”

“Language, Little Wing,” Dick tutted, cuddling the boy.

“What’s the meaning of this?” Damian demanded, dropping down between Red Hood and the trio with his katana ready for an attack. He paused, taking in the scene and his eyes widened when they fell upon younger Nightwing. “What is… that?!” he gestured at all of the blue and gold.

“That, my dear Robin,” Red Hood stated nonchalantly laying a hand on Damian’s shoulder, “is Nightwing version 1.0.”

“What?” Damian stared with a horrified expression. “Grayson would never wear that… that.. that...”

“Eyesore atrocity?” Red Hood suggested.

“That,” Damian nodded dumbly.

“Hey!” both Nightwings protested, only one muffled. “It was fashionable then.”

“In your dreams, maybe,” Red Hood snarked.

“Well, I’m glad you got more sensible later,” Damian stated. “I wouldn’t want to see you wearing that. Or be seen with you wearing that. Ever.”

“Yeah? And what I am supposed to say?” Red Hood complained. “I had to work with him while he wore that.”

Damian patted his arm in sympathy.

“I see you have everything under control here,” Damian decided, cringing every time his eyes landed on the gold and blue Grayson. “I shall return to my patrol. Get him something else to wear before you take him to the ‘Cave.”

“Yeah, sure,” Red Hood muttered as Damian grappled away hurriedly. “Why not?”

He surveyed the scene.

Dick was still squeezing the life out of his younger version happily, but was quickly heading into the mental breakdown at having Jason from before his death. Robin was hanging limply in resignation. The younger Nightwing was glaring at them in indignation.

Jason sighed. It will be a long night.


End file.
